Mirror Mirror
by Finikkusu-Megami
Summary: What if there really are alternate universes out there? Would you want to see what your life could have been like? please r&r, wanna know what people think of this... Need to Be Critiqued!
1. Chacing Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, obviously. Gods know I don't have the patience to draw anything in that detail.  
  
But a little not about this: I kinda got the idea for this from a very long RP that a fined and I did and I am trying to turn into a longer story. Think I am doing pretty well so far--- just as long as I find the ambition to write. And actually this first chapter is taken pretty much straight from it- 's one of my fav scenes. Okay, that off my chest---  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Footsteps echoed through the small garage a tall brunet stood with her head under the hood of a deep midnight blue specialty job. Her car. Her pride and joy as so many were aware of how she fondly described it. 'Best racer in town.' She often bragged, having rights to anyway. Almost always tweaking and fine-tuning her car, even bolts of the least importance. Or out racing; rarely anything else. Others swore up and down that she gave it an hourly tune up, which was really a big exaggeration. 'Maybe bi, or tri weekly. But that's it! Honest'! She swore; they still didn't believe her.  
  
She flinched slightly at pinched herself with the pliers, again. Lightly she sucked on the expanding welt. Cringing just as quickly, hating the taste of engine grease, oblivious to an approaching Hunter.  
  
"Hey Lita!" he exclaimed, tickling her sides viciously. Startled she yelped and bolted up, jumping considerably. Hissing curses like an irate viper she sat curled on the floor clutching her throbbing head, making her look the part as well. "Wow, sorry about that. You okay?" he asked in a light, amused tone. Smirking he lay a hand on her shoulder, Lita quickly beating it off. He hid a wince and took a step back.  
  
"Freddy, ya sonufa bitch. ya eva do that ta me 'gain 'm gunna chap ya nutz off an' boil um in motor oil!"  
  
His grin didn't fade, but some worry became obvious in his eyes as he took another step back, cleared his throat and idly clasped his hands in front of his crotch.  
  
Wincing at the dull ache in her skull she slowly stood and got back to work on her car, still grumbling under her breath, now having a little trouble focusing because of the occasional kaleidoscope vision she was experiencing.  
  
For a while he said and did nothing, but eventually his actions were loud enough. Like always he took up a casual lean against her car, she not even having to look up to see what he was doing, it was the same almost every day.  
  
After several minutes of unusual silence she paused in her work to look up and gave him her all to familiar 'Get the hell off my car!' glare. Of course he didn't respond, but it was still a habit of her severe dislike for the ass that made her give it to him, again. Plus by the cheeky glint in his eyes it was easy to figure out what was on his mind, and resting upon his lips. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get the words out she was even faster to respond. "No, no, an' fer the last time no!" It was the same old routine once more. Somehow he had come across the idea that she was his girl, and could do with her as he pleased; Lita had liked him at first, sure, but after catching him with two other girls one night she more felt like playing the part of Loraina Bobbit around him. Fred, however was too stoned and or high at the time of the incident to realize why she was so mad so retained his continuous pursuit of the girl. Now she just flat out hated his guts, always wishing he would stop thinking with one head and start using the other for a change. Often she swore he could make good money if he ever sold his brain, especially seeing how he never used it.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow. Chill out toots. Don't be jumpin' my gun here." He ignored her death glare and continued. "Gottanother challenge for ya." She paused again and looked up, an eyebrow following. "Couple of tha guys got inta an argument with some Screama's. Ended with a challenge coz nobady felt like gettin shot."  
  
She studied him for a moment, her eyes obviously trying to determine if this was real or another way to trick her into bed. "Wha' kina challage?" her brow narrowed.  
  
"Right up yer alley." Grinning he patted the side of her car, she scowling at the hand smudges he left on the expensive midnight blue coat. Her eyes flickered to it, him, smudge again, then him as if to tell him to clean it off or lose something of value. Scowling he rubbed his hip against it lazily in a 'There, happy now?' fashion. Her glare made it more than evident that that was not what she had in mind, but it brightened a few degrees after clobbering him with an old waxing rag for him to use instead. One could almost hear the curses running through his head. Lita grinned to herself and returned to the block.  
  
"An' wha's in it fer me?" she questioned after hearing him mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Y'always'll have my admiration." A smug grin twisted itself across his lips making her shudder without even having to see it.  
  
"Gotta try betta than 'at busta." She smirked as a low growl rumbled deep in his throat.  
  
"'Mon toots. Wadda ya got against me?" Stepping up beside her he casually placed one hand on the car, she idly, but very firmly, smacking it off. He hid another wince and retracted it, taking a step back at seeing her grip tighten on a wrench. "Why should I tell ya if yer doped up ass can't think for itself in the first place? It's your fault you can't remember what shit on a log looks like." Clearly she was at her wits end towards him, readying herself for his next attempt at getting her to sleep with him.  
  
Annoyed at her tone he bristled. "Hey listen girly, I'm olda, stronga, and definitely outrank ya in this outfit, so you best start showing some respect for me." Irritated he grabbed her wrist. "A'ite?"  
  
The action was more instinctive than intentional. Her free arm swung up causing her fist, backed up by the weight of the wrench to collide with his temple, sending the man flailing to the ground. The dull thud of his landing announced his unconsciousness.  
  
The younger didn't give a rat's ass as to when he finally would come around. But to her regret Fred's eyes eventually began to clear from the storm clouds behind them, yet he didn't get up. Snorting in disgust at him she began to wonder if she should run over him and just put the poor, stupid animal out of his misery, but when consciousness fully regained she frowned due to having missed out on such a delicious opportunity.  
  
Even with eyes clear he didn't sit up. A single glowing bulb on the ceiling of the garage hounded him like an interrogation lamp. Wincing at the blinding light he closed his eyes again. Minutes later he opened them again, the ringing in his skull causing his to have forgotten about the light. Instead of the piercing glow, however, three blurry faces hovered over his. Letting out a terrified yelp he scrambled back and away. Finally realization cleared in his vision. "Deemo! You son of a bitch! You scared the hell outa me!" he yelled; panic flickering in and out of his eyes. His friend only blinked in confusion, remembering the demon horns he had had surgically implanted years back after another flicked one, then grinned with delight at the terror he had brought, small fangs making their presence known as well.  
  
While Freddy was straining for an actual breath his friends were dying of laughter. "It ain't funny." He tried to protest, but his grumbles were lost in the sea of their cackles.  
  
Again he jumped as Lita purposefully dropped the hood to her car, grinning as horror and relief battled it out in his frazzled features.  
  
"When an' where?"  
  
"Huh!" hope sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"Down fella. I meant the race." She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Num' skull."  
  
"Oh." He looked away in embarrassment, the other three chuckling again, he returning hateful glares. "Tomorrow. Ten. East side back." Fred mumbled, glancing back just in time to see her twitch. East side, that was Screamers territory.  
  
She sighed and nodded turning back to the car and lightly patting it's side, wiping the smudges off afterwards. "Please baby dun't fail me now." she whispered to the car, or perhaps to herself, no one could really be sure with her. "Oh, and one las' thin'. Ya may be stronga, olda, and of a 'higha rank in 'is outfit,' but ya definitely ain't sma'ta than me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fidgeting in slight nervousness Lita stood with a few of her closest friends, she leaning against her car while the others formed a half circle around her. One, a tall black man, lit up and offered her one as well. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to try and escape her fears. She had to be on her toes now.  
  
A handful of Harleys putted up towards her, the half dozen or so surrounding a crimson racer. Two of her friends whistled, Lita glaring at them because of which.  
  
The engine silenced and a lean man stepped out. From tip to toe he was every bit the stereotypical Jet Screamer. Marine style haircut, with a bandana of a random color twisted and wrapped around his forehead to be tied in back. His shirt was loose and almost as holy as those back when religion was really the in thing thought God was, and his leather pants and boots looked like something he had found in a landfill. She cringed at his attire, unconsciously wondering about how long it had been since he had probably even looked at a bar of soap. Again she winced. The Shadow Hunters were generally the best dressed of the Four Corners, so the Screamers sight was something to be nauseated at easily. From the other side a small girl about Lita's age, stepped out. Her hair was short and dyed a dark blue. Her dark eyes quickly absorbed the Hunters.  
  
Silently Lita looked her opponent over, trying to ignore the icy eyes of the dorks little bitch, focusing on trying to determine anything that might help her hack away at his ego. ~6'2". 175 lbs. At least 21.~ Her eyes shifted to the car for a second. ~Specialty job definitely. Not original color. Modified from original design.~  
  
The Screamer stepped forward eyed his challenge, but first off sizing up the black man. He cleared his throat subtly and allowed his eyes to flicker to Lita briefly, again. The Screamer chuckling slightly. "So this is what I gotta beat? Fuck, don't ya think ya coulda at least picked someone with some experience? I me shit, look't her! She's a kid!" His friends laughed in agreement.  
  
The eldest Hunter tightly gripped Lita's shoulder. By the way she had been shifting her weight it was obvious she wanted to pummel him. All the Hunters knew that she was more than capable of kicking his ass all the way throughout the Four Corners. Those gathered about her had ended up on the end of her temper at one time or another. Twice she had nearly killed someone in a drunken furry. Freddy almost hadn't survived his brutal assault. Insanely more being graced with her outright brutal slaughter methods. And yet not one amongst the entire South gang knew where she had learned her infamous martial arts. She was one of those people who was impossible to keep tabs on. Like all Hunters she had the skill of slipping through any desirable environment completely undetected. And on top of that she had the uncanny ability of getting around to blend into any situation. For all they knew she could have been a spy for the other gangs. Right now, however, his reason for stopping her from ripping the balls off this sorry excuse for multi-celled organism was purely to save their own skins. If they had been on home ground then he wouldn't have hesitated to blow the son-of-a-bitches "pride" out of his ass. That is if he could have made the move before Lita's heel made contact with the same region.  
  
His knuckles began to turn white as he gripped her shoulder tighter in the struggle to hold the belligerent teen back. "Save it." He hissed into her ear finally able to safely relax his grip. At his side he clenched his fist and swallowed hard, praying that she would hold her temper at bay. He knew that wasn't too likely, her keeping calm, but she was sober.  
  
After his terse remark she had hardly nodded in her acknowledgement, leaning back against her car again, growling slightly at the Screamers laughing. She clenched her fists a few times, her opponent turning and talking to his friends, keeping his tone low so the Hunters wouldn't hear. When he fell silent the others nodded, turned and dispersed.  
  
The Hunters watched them with suspicious eyes, Lita all the while fiddling with her black flame earring, with one hand and popping the knuckles of her other. Finally she got the go-ahead and slipped into the drivers seat once more. Her car's engine purred to life and she allowed it to idle forward to the starting line.  
  
Before she stopped her friend stepped up beside her window, she rolling it down before he could touch and smudge its perfect mirror finish. Under his breath he muttered a few warnings to her about how the Screamers were probably going to try and cheat. She nodded her understanding and rolled the window back up.  
  
The other pulled up beside her, grinning and making kissy faces at her. Lita rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the starter, revving the engine loudly on purpose.  
  
The Screamer girl had removed the bandanna from around her head and held it high for a moment before dropping her arms. Instantly both cars peeled out. The Screamer lurched into the lead; Lita quickly caught up to him and began to pull ahead. Both cars continuously battled it out.  
  
Fifth gear. Sixth gear. Seventh. Still neck and neck. She glanced over in time to allow the creep a glimpse of a sinister grin. In less than a millisecond she had twisted a valve beside her, shifted into a hidden eighth, and was gone. Screamers stood by in shock, it unbelievable that only a seventeen-year-old girl had just smoked their best driver. Meanwhile the Hunters hooted with cheers.  
  
Fishtailing she expertly navigating the car around a 540-degree turn. Facing the others she paused long enough to make a few kissy faces at the looser, he returning death glares, he growling as the smug girl rolled on past and back to her friends. Without pausing for celebration the handful quickly piled into the car, wanting to go home before thing got any uglier.  
  
They hadn't got very far when his horn sounded, the biked revving and charging her before she could get back into gear.  
  
Everyone bellowed their own curse, causing the Screamers to laugh even harder. Slamming on the gas she took off, frantically trying to remember how to get out of the area and get home without her car so much as getting scuffed by a passing bug.  
  
Her eyes raced across the streets, scanning ahead to find the right path to take. It was lucky for her that the Screamers were naturally bad shots as random bullets flew past her windows. "Hit tha car and I turn 'roud ta run yo' sorry asses ova." She hissed as the small vehicle hugged 90-degree turns with pinpoint accuracy. Her passengers gripping anything that was by their hands, slinking lower to avoid anything that might hit them. Normally they would have returned fire, but at these speeds leaning out a window could be hazardous to ones health.  
  
"Do you even have any idea where the hell yer going!"  
  
"No. An' who asked ya ta jump in here anyway? Now shut the hell up, or get the fuck outa my car!"  
  
He promptly fell silent, tightening his grips and watching the road. Dark knuckled turning pure white.  
  
She glanced into a mirror. More had joined. She cursed. Her eyes combed the road for detours that she could use to her advantage. She found none. Then a familiar landmark came into view. She gasped in surprise, swallowing hard. Thorn territory. Now she was in real trouble. Conflicts had never arisen between their two gangs. Only guns.  
  
The Hunter beside her began to complain again, but at seeing where they were he was quick to shut up again, slipping lower in his seat. By now the Screamers had turned tail and fled back to their own territory. Nobody messed with the Thorns, except for maybe the few belligerent Hunters, but nobody else. Other hated to admit that the Thorns were the largest gang in town, and none would object when their asses were on the line.  
  
Obviously frantic Lita wove through the streets like a kitten playing with string. Again he was tempted to say something to her but remembered her repeated warnings, silently continuing to chew his tongue.  
  
Two more cars became visible behind them. Again she cursed, but louder this time.  
  
"Try again. I don't think they heard you in Canada!" berated her friend. She didn't risk the glare this time.  
  
"One mo'. 'least one mo' word outa ya an' I'll stop this car n let ya out, an' I don't care where we ah!" Sharply she turned again. "And there ain't nobody left 'live in Canada eitha." Her tires squealing at losing traction sent the car sliding, but it hardly lasted. They were the lucky ones. Behind the two the dark sky was lit in a burst of flames as their tailors less agile vehicles were sent flying off the rough streets and into a building. ~Dumb SUV's.~ she allowed herself to thing for a split second. Still she smirked despite the danger. Unintentionally she had killed at least four or more Thorns, and never had to see their ugly mugs to do it either.  
  
More twists and turns, finally freedom, but she didn't slow. The Hunters HQ came into view eventually. At long last, her breaks were touched and she pulled to as stop behind the building.  
  
Quickly the others got out. Lita hesitated for a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts and nerves. Her hand trembling she dug into her pocket for a pack and lighter.  
  
Slipping out she allowed herself a deep drag and time to relax finally. 


	2. Liquid Silver

I guess, first off, there are some terms that I should probably clear up. Such as the Screamers, Thorns, Hunters bit. The original RP that my friend and I did a) is set in the future, but I am omitting that kinda stuff from this story, and b) the main story takes place in the remnants of a city where 4 gangs have taken power. To the North the Tenno Warriors. East: Jet Screamers. West: Black Thorns. South: Shadow Hunters. The town itself is divided into basically, 5 not necessarily even, segments. The center is a neutral area where anyone goes, and the others are referred to the as the Four Corners, because of the whole North South East West thing.  
  
Okay, that straightened out, on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frowning darkly at the race results the Screamer girl stormed back towards the main building. It was a good two-mile walk from where she was, but it was her realm, so had no reason to be worried.  
  
While along her idle stroll she had nearly been run over twice, first by the psycho bitch Hunter, second by her own chasing the waste of life. With a deep sigh after the passing she dug deeply into a pocket, finally retrieving a mangled pack and a near empty lighter. Shaking out one of the last three she caught the cig between her lips and returned her dismal remains to the pocket. Lighting up she inhaled deeply, listening to tires squealing a few blocks away. ~Hope they get run into a wall.~ she found herself thinking in a sinister tone. Exhaling deeply she sighed and continued along.  
  
Occasionally she would come upon or cross paths with others of her own. With hardly a nod they would acknowledge one another, but that was it. By the time she got to her destination her boy toy had already been back for several minutes, the entire time, including some time after her arrival he had been cussing up a storm, spectators only reclined lazily, amused at the scene.  
  
Eventually spent of most of his range he stormed over to the girl and buried his face in her lap. Smirking she tenderly stoked his shortly cropped hair, both waiting for him to completely cool off. In time he mumbled into her legs, "What'm I gonna do Aim?"  
  
She considered the thought for a moment. "There's a few things I can think of. One involves getting ya worked up again though."  
  
"But that ain't what I was asking about."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"Suggestions?"  
  
He may have been one of the heads of the gang but she was most definitely the brains behind his brawn. Of course he would never have admitted otherwise, but between the two of them they both knew it was true.  
  
"I say we find a way to get her in trouble."  
  
He raised his head to look up at her, his chin still resting high between her thighs. "How?"  
  
An evil smirk slipped across her lips. "You saw just as well as I. Short tempers flare easy, don't they?"  
  
A spark lit in his eyes at catching her drift, he mirroring her grin. "Any ideas on how to go about it?"  
  
She pondered for a moment. "Give me some time to think this one over. We don't want to jump to conclusions now do we?" Lightly she pinched his cheek, the Screamer reddening at catching her meaning. Subtly he adverted his eyed for another brief moment before nuzzling his face back into her warm lap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With and exhausted sigh she rolled over and sat upon the edge of the bed. Her lover still lay asleep, snoring softly. Not even bothering a glance to him Amy stood and gathered her clothes, quickly pulling them back on. Checking to make sure that her magnum was fully loaded she slipped it into her pocket, but not before checking the safety twice. She wasn't going to take any chances considering that one of her comrades had sterilized himself in his haste to knock back a few Tenno's. Between the self inflected injury and swift swipe of a katana he hadn't lasted very long. She knew all along that he wasn't the brightest match in the pack, but never wanted to say anything in case she was looked upon as a traitor.  
  
Her weighty booth thumped heavily on old hardwood as she made her way out and back to the street. Bored, Amy was in the mood to pop a few heads.  
  
Keeping a low profile she slipped through the back streets and towards the Tenno's main hang. They were easy prey, and she knew better than to go for the bigger game. Hunters and Thorns almost completely ruled the town only because they were the largest gangs. So naturally they were always at one another's throats in a constant dominance struggle.  
  
Finding a suitable hiding spot she took up camouflage and waited for an opportunity of target practice to present itself.  
  
She was only able to get off five shots, three of which hitting their targets, before being spotted.  
  
By the time the girl found herself on safe ground she was sporting another dozen cuts and graze wounds, most of which were probably going to scar, just like most of the others. Limping she hobbled back to her room where he still lay sleeping. She rolled her eyes and limped into the bathroom. ~Lazy prick.~  
  
It was difficult to clean all her injuries without hurting herself even more. The fight for her life had been less than fair. It was two on one, Tennos favor. Wincing she rubbed her stomach where the blond had caught her with a fist. ~Scrawny bitch is stronger than she looks.~ She winced again, more that aware of the bruise that was more than likely to form. ~'M gonna get her.~ 


	3. Shadow Dance

Pekke-er-uh--peek-a-boo!  
  
Dude.. mind is slipping to the gutters. Guess it is fitting for the tale. I know a few of you are probable flipping out coz of some of the characters, but. tough, 'm the author here!! Muahahahahha*chokes on her laugh* @.@!! *gags continuing to cough, waving for you to keep on reading*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lightly clearing her throat a raven-haired girl tapped the intruder on the shoulder with the tip of her katana. Hesitantly the Screamer retracted her outstretched arms then looked up at the two behind her, a nervous smile slipping across her face. Two pairs of hateful eyes glared down at her.  
  
Her own dark blue eyes darted between the two, quickly assessing the situation. ~'M dead.~ Seeing a brief opening she darted forward and through, but the blond was just as fast, stepping into her path and catching the smaller girl with a swift fist to the stomach. Gasping for a breath she choked for a glimpse of air while collapsing to her knees. A shiver traced every vertebra in her spine as the Screamer dropped and rolled aside, narrowly missing a slash aimed at her shoulder.  
  
The dark haired girl growled as the tip of her sword merely skimmed through the back of her targets thigh. Lightly she chuckled at seeing her wince again. Quickly she glanced to her life long friend. "Mina," she hissed in a low tone, "double back."  
  
Amy blinked back the horror of what that could mean. To her dismay she found out all too soon as a pair of boot heels connected with the small of her back. Tightly she clenched her fists as her stomach made friends with several sharp pieces of unknown debris; finally realizing the magnum was still in her hand- they hadn't noticed it. Turning quickly, despite the ache of bruised ribs, Amy fired twice before the gun was slapped from her grip. Again she cringed, making the other two laugh. Her stomach sank at the nauseating thought of knowing they were purposefully toying with her, feeling too much like a mouse caught in a pit full of cats.  
  
Ignoring the sting in her leg she dove for the gun again, catching it the moment Mina's boot collided with her side. Both laughed as Amy rolled and struck a wall. Lunging the other brought the katana down again, the blade skirting over her rivals shoulder this time and opening another cut on her already aching side. Fighting the pain Amy scrambled to her feet and took off with surprising speed, slipping though the darkness with slight difficulty, heading home at as fast a limp that she could manage.  
  
Mina cast a smirk towards her friend who was tenderly polishing the flawless blade. "I can't believe you missed, Ray."  
  
"She was lucky. And I haven't had much sleep."  
  
"Liar." She snorted in amusement. "You have never missed, even after being awake for over two days."  
  
"Fine. I just didn't want to bother with getting rid of the mess."  
  
Satisfied Mina shrugged and turned away, her eyes roaming the distance where the hunter that had become the prey, escaped to. Glancing back over her shoulder she noticed Ray was gone.  
  
With long, graceful strides she made her way off the main streets towards an old housing district. Gray smoke clouded slightly over a small gathering of buildings. Most of which were severely run down, three so much that their shoddily built roofs now slept in the basements.  
  
Pausing to make sure no one was following her Ray slipped into one of the few standing structures. Inside she took a seat before the hearth, a small fire painting blue ghosts across the back walls. Tenderly she removed the Katana and sheath from the tie of her slacks, diligently balancing it in her palms and raising it to the scarce heat of her alter. With the love of a mother she gently set the weapon down before her knees. Interlacing her fingers she left her index extended and her eyes shut lightly Ray focused on the flames.  
  
Under her breath she whispered an incantation. "Why?" she mumbled between strains of chant. "Why did you tell me not to kill her?"  
  
The flames jumped, Ray catching a glimpse of a golden moon. Her eyes narrowed in puzzlement. Again her words choked off. Again the fire leapt through the chimney. Cast in blood the image of a shield and spear flashed before her eyes, leaving her lost and confused. 


	4. Sweet as Hunny

Okay, couple quick notes. ID help with the gangs mostly, better mental image of characters I guess you could say.  
  
Esse, Ch1 pretty well described the typical Screamer.  
  
Thorns tend to dress street casual. Distinguishing marks include a microchip tattoo in the center of their throat. Hunters: Black flame, worn most often as a tat, occasionally jewelry, and like said before tend to be very well dressed. And the Tenno's always have a katana, gun too, but only for long range attacks. However that is where my other note comes it, mostly for those of you who have read the Sailor Moon manga. In short, no katana for Mina; something else instead. And like said, know the manga you know the weapon in which I refer.  
  
That said I'mma shutting up now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mina couldn't help but shake her head at seeing Ray gone. "Liar." She whispered under her breath. "I've know you too long to fall for something like that." With a sigh she paused and looked out to the blood drying in the street beyond. "What did you see?"  
  
Shaking the thoughts aside she wandered off in search of company. Beneath a heavy cloak she tightly gripped the hilt of her own sword. The weapon was more than out of place in the town, but she liked it anyway. As a child she had found it hiding under a bed. Mina had instantly been enamored by the crystalline blade. Knowing that it was special she had kept it a secret her whole life, up until her initiation into the Tenno's. Her competitor had been more than shocked at her skill with the heavy looking blade, casting half of his across the street in a single maneuver. She had amazed even herself, especially because it was the first time she had ever really used the sword. Sure, growing up she had played around with it, but in order to keep it secret she had made sure no one ever saw it. Hence, while everyone was staring at the flying shard she had quickly sheathed the weapon, letting the cloak drop back over her shoulders in a gentle rustle while straightening up. Nobody had seen anything, except for Ray, who never spoke a word of it to anyone either. Only they knew the others secret.  
  
Tightly she squeezed the hilt to comfort herself. Her nerves were a little rattled at the moment. When they were beating on the mouse it had vibrated warmly against her thigh. It used to do the same around Ray, when they were kids, but once they became close it had stopped, out of the blue. That was seven years ago. Now it had started again, stopping only when the girl was gone. Swallowing hard she choked back her stomach.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she quickly became oblivious to the world around her.  
  
Abruptly snapped out of her reverie she stopped inches after stepping on another's foot. Startled Mina stumbled on her tongue. The drunk only swayed. The only thing apparently holding him up was her foot firmly embedding his into the ground.  
  
A slurred grin erratically wove its way across his lips slowly. "Hey tthare."  
  
Mina fought the urge to gag, smelling the thick layer of alcohol on his breath. Scowling darkly she viciously slapped his hand away, it having been traveling towards her chest. His eyes darkened at her impertinence. Lunging clumsily he went for her arms, the sober Mina dodging without even a flinch, her knee coming up to knock the wind from him.  
  
Upon collision with the deck nausea visibly swept over him. Retrieving her toes she quickly strode off before the idiot had a chance to vomit. How she had wished him to be a different corner. He had recognized him easily. Andy had always been a heavy drinker, and complete womanizer. To date she couldn't think of how many times he had groped her in his drunken stupor.  
  
But he wasn't always that bad. She had lost her virginity to him a few years ago. They had slept together only a few other times since then, but that first time seemed to have ruined their relationship for the most part. A week after their first time she had caught a flu, but hadn't thought that was her problem every time she threw up. When she found it was a false alarm she had been relieved. Mina had never told anyone about that. Not Andy; not Ray. Only her deepest thoughts.  
  
She paused in her stroll and looked back over her shoulder, half wondering if he was okay. Not worried at all about his drinking, but weather if he was so drunk that he would not remember to breathe after her attack. If he died or was seriously injured all hell could break loose. To kill one of your own, no matter to what corner you pledged your soul, was a ticket to death for yourself.  
  
Frowning her thoughts drifted on, back to something she had been told by one of her elders a few years ago. 'There is always more than one way to die.' Mina nodded to herself knowing the extent of the truth in that statement. She had died several times herself already, that she could recall.  
  
Shaking her head Mina locked her eyes on the street ahead of her. ~Never look back on anything, ever.~ She reminded herself. That little bit of reality is the one piece of truth that had kept her alive for longer than she wanted to admit. 


	5. Goodnight Moon

Well, if you have gotten this far into the story you either have no life, like me (if I had one do ya think I would always be sitting in front of this thing!?) or you happen to like the story. Really am hoping it is the latter. Can't really say that there are gonna be any twists to the tale, at this point. Am shooting from the hip here. But I am going to try and incorporate a little more mythology into the story, hence why I am using the American names. Try and get the mythology behind everyone correct, unlike the crappy translation job that was done for the American audience, and to try and honor Ms. Takeuchi. ^.^() So basically y'all best be up on yours, coz I have a very large reference book that I know will soon be coming into use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room echoed with hungry screams of an infant and the exhausted moans of her mother. "Why can't you ever just shut the hell up!" a blond yelled from across the room to the baby's makeshift crib. She hadn't gotten any sleep real sleep in nearly a week now. On top of which her daughters incessant whining was chiseling away at her nerves like a sculpture would at soft marble. Loudly groaning in frustration the teenaged mother stormed across the room, quickly lifting the child from her substandard bed. "Please just stop crying already! I don't have anything to feed you with. Learn to go hungry early. It's something you're gonna live with later in life anyway, so might as well get used to it. Besides, your father is too mucha lazy prick!" Turning the seventeen-year-old screamed at the door. "Besides we all know all he wants is a quick lay! Because he's too lazy to get off his horney ass!" She knew he wouldn't hear her, but it relieved the blond of at least some of her stress.  
  
After her mothers outburst the child has settled into a light whimper, still hungry and too scared to voice anything louder. Annoyed she placed the child back onto the bed and stormed out of the back room to confront the reason for her front door's loud closing.  
  
Before he could stumble in five feet she was upon him, sapphire eyes blazing in pure, uncontained hatred. Loudly she berated him, her voice rising to levels that caused the child to cry out again. Both parents ignored it. The tall man only stared down at her, waiting for her to finish yet another tirade. Finally she paused long enough to catch her breath, he taking control of the opportunity, one large hand quickly constricting around her slender throat. She showed no emotion as he backed her into a wall. The girl only swallowed a little harder than usual.  
  
"Why do you insist on pissing and moaning about everything? Be thankful that I even LET you stay here." He raised his arm slightly, her toes barley touching the ground now. She fought a wince as his hand tightened. The bruises from their last fight were still fresh and the recent pressure was making them throb almost unbearably, but she fought him anyway.  
  
"If I could I woulda cut your balls off long ago." She muffled a squeak as it became harder to breathe. Defiantly she spit at him. His eyed retained their eerie calm as he gently took a corner of her already open shirt and swabbed away the saliva on his cheek.  
  
"Serena, I am warning you for the last time. Do that again and you will be so bruised that you'll want hickeys to cover them up."  
  
Her jaw set in a tight line Serena fought the urge to swing a foot into his crotch. "You're kids hungry again." She snarled, trying to change the topic.  
  
Abruptly he released her, she falling gracelessly to the floor. "Then feed her, Mom!"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Absently he waved at her chest. "Even I know those always aren't for me ta suck."  
  
Serena's eyes darkened further. "If I don't eat then neither does she."  
  
"Tough titties." Frowning he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Try doing a little munchie searching for yourself for once. Ain't my place to always be wasting money on your jell-o hips."  
  
"What money?" A smug snicker pulled at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Try the stuff you keep pulling out of your- Yeow!" With surprising speed and strength her fist came crashing into his kneecap. Serena fought the reaction of wincing as her knuckled pounded in pain. The last thing she wanted to hear was about her privates being fruitful, no matter what the cost might end up being. She just didn't care any more.  
  
Serena slowly picked herself up off the floor after making a nearly round trip across the small room. Her jaw felt swollen and she wondered if any teeth had come loose. Close fisted he hand backhanded her firmly in the side of her face. Gasping for a breath she stared back at him in mild shock. It wasn't that she was expecting an apology, they never gave the other the satisfaction of seeing their own weakness. Fighting her numb legs she stood and walked back over to him.  
  
"If you want to watch her you're more than welcome." Not waiting for his reply she stormed towards the door, angrily retying the bottom of her shirt, partially closing it, more to keep herself from falling out than cover.  
  
Her hand stretched for the knob, but his tense fingers clenched about her other wrist first, forcefully turning her around.  
  
"You can't leave me here with that thing. How am I supposed to get any sleep with that racket?"  
  
"Tough titties." She mocked. "Besides, Darien, you don't own me, and she is yours anyway."  
  
"Like that is believable."  
  
Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm not the whore you think I am. Unlike you, I don't open my legs to every passing stranger with a hard on." Ripping her arm free of his grasp she sharply turned and stormed out the door, Darien quickly catching her long ponytail.  
  
"You are such a lying bitch!" Now becoming truly pissed she yanked her frayed golden silk from between his soiled fingers. Snorting she stiffly gave the tips a brief brush to further display her annoyance. "Besides, what proof do you have she is mine." Serena thought for the right response but he was faster. "Everyone knows you banged dozens of guys last year, and don't deny it. She looks nothing like me. And remember, I let you stay here."  
  
"Three."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only slept with three. Learn to count. It is the number one more than heads you have. Everyone kept spreading shit TO get me to lay more. Obviously they figured me wrong. And I'm glad she looks nothing like you."  
  
Having nothing else to say Serena marched out before Darien could stop her again; oblivious to the silence.  
  
With a tired sigh she paused around the next corner. They usually didn't fight this badly, but after a Hunter and her gang had raced through the middle of their corner trying to whack a few Thorns they had been on edge. Not that everything was always hunky-dory. But it was at least not always this rotten.  
  
Frowning she dropped her hands to her sides looking for pockets, quickly remembering that her attire consisted only of the old blouse, knee high boots and a skirt that was tied on at her left hip. Under her breath Serena cursed herself, instantly remembering that her pipe and stash were in the kitchen. ~Maybe I can mooch off of someone else.~ she sighed. With hardly a glance over her shoulder she wandered off in search of a joint.  
  
Rolling his eyes at her exit Darien tromped into the back room where his alleged daughter was supposed to be. In the back corner of the room a clumsily constructed crib looked ready to collapse in on itself. Pausing at its side he glanced down at the sleeping, pink haired child. She lay on her stomach, tiny head turned towards the wall. She had been only about five pounds when born, each time he saw her Darien was amazed that she had survived the first few weeks of her life, having also been two months early. She was only about four months old now, and still so fragile. ~If she lives to see a year that will be the biggest surprise of my life, and hers.~  
  
Lightly he rested a hand on the small girls back. A gentle heat radiated from beneath the tatter onesie. In his palm he detected a faint heartbeat, but it was still better than nothing. 


	6. Pot Shots

Guess what!! I finally figured out what the friggin plot to the story is going to be!! while sitting in anthropology waiting for the teacher to begin class at that- Okay so I know going into chapter six isn't necessarily the best time to figure it out. but like they say, better late than never--- right? *begins to slowly back away from the possible angry mob that is to form* ummm--- here! *throws the story at you and takes off running while either screaming or laughing insanely, it being hard to distinguish.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trying to relieve stress Lita made her way to the roof of one of the South corners tallest buildings that looked into the Neutral. Taking a seat against the ledge she casually loaded a rifle. Time to play sniper. The last round clicked into the chamber and she allowed herself to rise up onto her knees.  
  
Taking her sweet time she sought out a target, specifically seeking out a possible Thorn. Eventually she found one. Taking careful aim at the blond Lita gently squeezed the trigger.  
  
Serena nearly leapt out of her skin at a loud crack and the heat of a bullet racing past her nose. Her sharp eyes vigorously dashed about her surroundings, seeking the source of attack.  
  
Cursing under her breath Lita took aim again. She had had the girl in the middle of her crosshairs perfectly. There was no heavy breeze that could have pulled the bullet off course. Quickly she considered the scope being off. No, she had triple checked it before even leaving her hideout. With a scowl darkening her eyes she tried again, aiming for the Thorns chest. ~No way I can miss this shot.~  
  
Another round buried itself in the wall behind her. Now both were really becoming pissed. Lita bristled in frustration, feeling a static surge raise the hairs on the back of her neck. Three more random shots. One hitting the wall above the girl, one landing before her feet, third streaking through the wall between her legs.  
  
Hateful eyes leapt up to meet with hers. Lita berated herself for being seen. Silently she ducked down and waited for the coast to clear.  
  
At hearing a light chuckle Lita looked up to see a comrade standing at her feet. "Having a little target trouble, are we?"  
  
She glared. "Shut up. Or do you have something to do with this." He only grinned in reply. Her eyes further darkening, she glared daggers at the older Hunter. "Neflite. . . what did you do?" Still he continued to grin. "Answer me damn it!"  
  
"I thought you told me to shut up." Mischief glittered in his eyes. Unable to stifle it any longer he laughed as pure hatred pulled at her features. "Okay. No, I didn't have anything to do with your missing." Stepping forward he peered down at where her target had been. "Maybe you should learn to relax."  
  
"This IS how I try to relax, not build up more stress."  
  
"Then perhaps you need to work on your aim."  
  
"Oh fuck off!"  
  
He turned back and grinned all the wider. "Why thank you, I thought you would never ask." Again he cracked up as she snarled. "Alright. Common you." Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled Lita to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know how to get ridda all your stress. How bout a drink? Or ten."  
  
Not in the mood to protest she allowed him to take her away.  
  
Meanwhile Serena sat in the back corner of a small apartment, if it could legally be called that. It had a total of three doors. Front, bathroom and closet. The rest a single room divided into sections large enough for a child to sleep comfortably.  
  
She leaned over a small mirror and inhaled deeply while her friend leaned against a wall, not even paying attention to her. Straightening up Serena sighed as the powder went straight through her senses. Something this strong was a rare treat and she relished in the moment, even though she looked ready to pass out.  
  
"Shouldn't ya be watchin' Rini?" her red-headed friend asked drowsily.  
  
"Probably, but do I look like I really care? Darien's with her."  
  
"You actually trust him?"  
  
"Hell no, Moll. But either way I am sick of her screaming every ten seconds. Think she just cries to piss me off."  
  
Blinking rapidly she cleared her vision just enough to find the bottle of vodka that was just within her reach. Upending it she took a deep swig before slamming it back down onto the legless table. Exhaling the burn of alcohol she sighed and dropped her eyes to her lap. "I need out of this shit hole."  
  
"You're not the only one." Slowly cracking a bloodshot eye Molly looked to her only friend. "So why don't you just go?"  
  
Serena frowned and averted her gaze from the redheads. "Where would I go though? This is the only fucking life I have ever known." She sighed and shook her head. "Besides, you know just as well as I there are too many reasons that I can't go." She risked the brief glance. "We both know crack whores aren't welcome out there."  
  
Molly scowled. "You're the crack whore. 'M just a pot head."  
  
"And a nympho." Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"Look whose talking." She didn't think the other would hear. "You're the one with the screaming brat."  
  
"Jesus Christ, don't remind me."  
  
"Too late, Mother." Growling Serena threw a firm punch into her friends shoulder. Loudly Molly cursed and toppled to her side.  
  
"I didn't hit that hard!"  
  
"I'm already bruised there, damn it!"  
  
The blond paused and stared with hallow eyes. "He beating you again? Why don't you just leave him?"  
  
"Because then he really would thrash me." Sitting back up she rubbed her throbbing arm. "Says he'll cut my tits off if I do."  
  
Blue eyes fell with the weight of pity. A mutual silence fell between them, both knowing better than to avoid the topic of the silver haired screwball. Unable to help herself Serena lightly muttered, "Too bad we can't kill him." Out of the corner of her eye she watched Molly twitch.  
  
"Maybe we should. Besides what do we have to live for anyway?" 


	7. Turn Turn

Okay, from here out the story might be a little weird, I don't know. *rolls eyes* this statement coming from a college student who is watching Disney's Tarzan. Yeah, I'm screwed for life. Speaking of screwed up lives, lets see how our friends are making out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yawning Usagi rested her forehead atop the open pages of her book. She had been studying for the last three hours without so much as a break, or a snide comment from Luna. Cracking an eye she glanced to her bed then the windowsill looking for her cat. Sitting up she was quickly confused at seeing the feline had vanished. Now that she thought about it Luna had been gone ever since she woke up that morning. Quickly the future queen shook the thoughts aside and returned her attention to her books. She was currently a senior in High school, boldly defying all her fellow students expectations. After meeting the Sailor Starlights, after that whole ordeal she had vowed to straighten up and focus more. She has seen all of her dearest friends die one by one, then be turned against her. It was then that she realized how short life really can be, and how important she was to everyone and everything. There would be times she would have to think for herself.  
  
After a month of her straightening up attitude her parents and little brother had thought someone had replaced their beloved, happy-go-lucky Usagi. Purposefully she ignored them and focused all the harder on the destined road before her. Even the other scouts had been shocked at theirs future sovereign's flip of personality.  
  
It had been over three years since the final battle for the peace of the universe to finally be obtained, and it had taken the last two for the scouts to adjust to Usagi's new persona. Mamuro had even tried to put on a light heart towards her change of personality, but she still was able to see through the fake smiles.  
  
But what had shocked everyone the most was that she had actually raised rather quickly in the schools ranks. Obviously she was never anywhere near Ami, but that didn't keep her from trying.  
  
With a sigh she glanced to the small calendar hanging near her closet. Two weeks until finals, then it was time for graduation. A hopeful smile gathered itself upon her lips as her eyes shifted to the doors beside the date-chart. Even though her parents didn't know it her wedding gown was already safely stored away. Usagi allowed her heart to skip a few beats at the thought that she was going to be a June bride.  
  
Forcing her eyes away and back to her studies she had trouble focusing on the mountain of homework.  
  
Slamming her pencil back down onto the desk she dropped her head back down. Usually she could focus so easily, but lately her head had been so fuzzy. Something felt wrong. Everyone kept telling her that she was just paranoid about the end of the year being so close, but she always knew it wasn't that. It was more that she didn't feel like herself.  
  
Her eyes jumped to the window where the moon was beginning to rise high. Exhausted of studying she closed her books and stepped over to her bed, Usagi's gaze never leaving the ancient orb.  
  
Releasing a depressed sigh she slid off the bed and changed into her pajamas then climbed into bed, curling up in a tight ball beneath her blankets. 


	8. The Gathering

Alright, from here out the plot should be thickening. *Nods in reassurance* Yes you can rejoice! *Flips a coin then scratches down a note to herself.* What? Why are you watching me still? Keep reading, that is supposed to be the interesting stuff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clenching her fists and popping the occasional knuckle Luna readied herself. It was more than feeling out of place that made her nervous, but also the fact that those she sought would probably be more inclined to kill her for her plans. All the same it was probably more likely that they would kill each other as well, or first. ~Usagi-san, please forgive me for what I am about to do.~ she thought to herself. Her only companion upon her little expidition was the solitary soldier of Time, Pluto. The daughter of Chronos was the only one who could allow the passage between time and worlds.  
  
A shiver pinched at her heart, but Luna did her best to ignore it. She wasn't going to let anything diverge her from her quest.  
  
With a deep, shaking breath she clenched her small human hands and forced herself ready.  
  
Straining her feet forward she rounded a corner and approached a small, blond teen. The girl stared at her in disbelief, as if amazed anyone would intentionally cross her path.  
  
"Sumima-" Luna bit her tongue. She had been speaking Japanese so long that English almost seemed foreign. "Excuse me," she began again, "but I need your help."  
  
The dark blue eyes didn't waver. "What do you want, priss?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"No tell no go. Comprende?"  
  
"I will tell you if you come with me."  
  
The girl laughed, obviously attempting to sound mocking. "What kinda idiot do you take me for? I'm blond but not stupid."  
  
"I know that you are a great leader."  
  
"You know jack shit about me. Who the hell do you think you are, thinking you can just take me anywhere you want. I am not that kinda girl."  
  
Sighing Luna shook her head. "You're assistance is needed, along with four others. You need to help me, and your twin star."  
  
Again the girl snorted, now gripping the visible hilt at her hip. Noticeably Luna paled. "I have already determined my aligance. . . there is nothing you can do that can take me away from here."  
  
Choking color back into her features she held back a frown. "Maybe I cannot force you, but I do know someone that can."  
  
Mina didn't have a moment to protest as her head suddenly echoed like a mission bell before everything went black. Fighting a small chuckle Luna shifted her gaze to the taller woman who was replacing her staff at her side. "Go a little easier next time. We do not need them to gain a concussion."  
  
Pluto shrugged and lifted the unconscious Tenno over her shoulder. "Perhaps it will only serve to teach as a lesson in avoiding being pig headed and stubborn."  
  
Lightly Luna allowed herself a small laugh. "Perhaps. But we must hurry and find the others before the night is-"  
  
"Put her down or I shall be forced to harm you."  
  
Startled both looked to their side to see the tip of a katana itching to rip them into slivers. Pluto finally shrugged and looked to her shorter companion. "You are the councelor, talk to her."  
  
Darkly the cat woman glared. Knowing she was defeated, though, she soon turned to the next. "We are just borrowing her for a little while. She will be back and better than ever shortly. You are more than welcome to join us. In fact, I would most appreciate your company as is." ~She's going to kill me.~  
  
"Taking her where?"  
  
"Join us and you will see." ~I'm dead.~  
  
"You think I am a fool to fall for such simple deceit?"  
  
"I swear we mean absolutely no harm to you or your companion." ~I wonder if getting run through with a sword really does hurt as much as most people act in the movies. Then again, Luna, don't think about that!~  
  
"I do not believe you." Raye bit her tongue to hold back the nervous twitch that wanted to rattle her nerves at seeing the small crescent moon on the shorter woman's forehead. She was lying though her teeth, but would not even admit to it if she were being tortured to death.  
  
"Fine, then I give you my word. If I deceive you then you have my permission to kill me without struggle." ~Priority one, as of now: get that sword away from her before she kills you.~  
  
Raye considered for a moment, then finally nodded, keeping her trusty katana tightly in hand all the while. Light heartedly Luna instructed for Pluto to take their "guests" to a designated area and wait for her. Without hesitation the Scout of Time nodded and lead the way.  
  
With similar difficulties Luna gathered the remaining three. Including a verbal argument of colossal brain proportions against Amy, and a sparring contest with Lita. But Serena was different. When offered the chance to leave the shit rag town she had more than eagerly jumped at the opportunity, quickly forgetting the infant whom was still back with her father.  
  
Molly had tried to protest, but Serena quickly silenced her with a glare that could kill a spider at a thousand paces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I know you are all wondering why I brought you here, and where you are." Luna stated, pacing at just enough of a distance that a flying leap would be the only thing that could take her down. Ever since they had arrived within the time gap the girls had been nearly ready to rip the throats out of the others. Swallowing hard Luna struggled on.  
  
"I know none of you are probably going to believe me but what I have to say is completely true. Yes, it sounds like something out of a little girls fairytale book, but as they say, truth is stranger than fiction. You see, you are all warriors." Snorts of unbelieving laughter made her twitch. "Warriors from a kingdom lost to time."  
  
"What kind of warriors, something like a knight in shining armor, or more like a covert ops?" Serena leaned forward, a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
Biting back her nervousness Luna proceeded to tell the tale of the lost Moon Kingdom and the rebirth of all the Planetary Scouts. Obviously none of the new recruits believed her. When finished an uneasy silence settled over the group.  
  
"That is the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard!" Lita exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "What the hell do you think we are, simpletons?"  
  
Luna was momentarily taken aback, finally glancing to Setsuna. She had powered down before the others had arrived and now stood in plain clothes, patiently waiting for the feline woman to acknowledge her. "If you would." She sighed.  
  
Setsuna nodded and gripped her henshin pen, calling out to the true nature of her being. The would be scouts stared in shock as the taller woman's attire changed before their eyes.  
  
Harboring a smirk of confidence Luna turned back to her collection. "Any more questions?"  
  
"Yeah." Mina piped up. "What the hell does all of this have to do with us?" 


	9. Believe it or Not

I know at this point there are probably a lot of typos here and there, but I am just gonna say screw it for now and go back and fix them when I am done with the story. Mostly for the fact that I am too lazy to do it in the first place I guess. But, eh--- you guys can read just fine with or without the ty- *pauses and pulls out a .45 revolver, empties all six chambers and pockets the weapon* with or without all the typo demons floating around. Currently I am sure you are confused as the Corners in what the hell is going on. *grins* Excellent *taps fingers together like Mr. Burns.* *clears throat* okay, return to the tale!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell does all of this have to do with us?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. You are the missing side of my tale. There is always a light and dark side to everything. Especially the moon. The night that Beryl attacked and destroyed everything that was sacred the Elite were nowhere to be found. They hadn't been seen for over a decade. Many thought that they were hiding, biding their time to attack and took too long. But the queen knew. They had been lost long before. The Silver Millennium may still be standing today if it hadn't been for another attack. The queen had been abducted years before. He was a warlord from a distant universe who called himself Odin. The Elite were the first ones that Queen Serenity summoned to guard her side the moment she returned home. Very few knew about them as is, hence they were the perfect ones for the task. They could stay hidden even when directly beside her."  
  
"So what happened to them?" Lita's green eyes narrowed.  
  
"I honestly do not know the specifics. I heard rumors that the king had taken them with him when he set out to destroy Odin once and for all. None of them had ever returned, to my knowledge. I assume they were killed, because of the fact that you are here." She stifled a smirk at the new bout of disbelieving looks. "I know you are who I seek because, well, haven't you ever felt that you didn't belong somewhere?"  
  
"You mean like here? Wherever the hell it is you have stuck us."  
  
"This is a void between time. You could stay here for what seems like an eternity and return to where you came the moment you left, or any other that you choose to go. But only the guardian of time can allow you the passage." Five pairs of eyes shifted to Pluto who nodded once in acknowledgement.  
  
"So why are we here?"  
  
Luna's eyes shifted to Amy. "To begin your training. In the stars I have sensed a new darkness growing. The Planetary Scouts are not always string enough to defeat every enemy that comes along. They are too soft at times. They will need help." Lightly she flicked her wrist at the five, each finding themselves to be holding a small silver locket of Varying shape. For Serena the pendent was of a pair of crescent moons, bases touching so points faced opposite directions. To Amy a wing. Lita a pair of thunderbolts in and X form. Mina a heart. And finally a sword to Raye.  
  
"These," Luna continued, "are the focus of your abilities. With them you become the past. By calling out your true being."  
  
"And those would be?" Lightly Raye brushed aside a few strands of her short black hair.  
  
"The Mirror to your twin star." Again she was regarded with blank stares. Clearing her throat in embarrassment she explained further. "You are the original Scouts of this galaxy. The third Queen Serenity realized that she could not always rely upon the guards. She knew she needed a better form of protection, so created whom she called the Elite. From each of the four closest planets and a noble girl of the Moon court she endowed with special powers. All were of royal blood, but she chose her niece to be the leader of the troupe, the one whom she named Sailor Maria. Her second in command was from the Earths sister planet." Her eyes shifted from Serena to Mina. "Sailor Aphrodite. From Mercury came Sailor Hermes. From Jupiter, Sailor Zeus, and from Mars, Sailor Ares. She knew that you would always be in the shadows and most likely would not get all the credit you deserved, but the originals consented anyway, none of which particularly caring for the lime light. No scouts were more loyal, but all the same were not perfect royalty. After eons of service I am sure they grew tired of life and servitude. Though they never would have tried overthrowing Serenity I still was able to sense the darker sides to their personalities."  
  
"You trying to insinuate that we are evil?" Amy's eyes narrowed to slits, the other girls chorusing their agreement.  
  
Frantically Luna waved the comment aside. "NO! Wh-what I mean is that you are better suited for these type of tasks because you understand the way people like that think. Not to say you are evil. Heavens no. I have only known one scout who went truly overboard. She was too powerful for her own good."  
  
"Are you trying to put us in the same-"  
  
"Quit trying to put words in my mouth!"  
  
Mina was quickly silenced.  
  
Clearing her throat Luna looked over the five girls gather. "Any more questions or comments?" Silence replied, along with a mixture of uncertain shifting and grumbles. "Fine. Fine. Then onto training lesson number one." Her eyes settled back onto Serena. "Because you are the leader I suppose it is fitting to start with you. Please stand." She motioned for the blond to step forward. Hesitantly she did so, unconsciously gripping the pendent tighter. Sweetly Luna smiled at her. "Ready?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
The other womans smile broadened a little more. "Good point. No. So, without further adieu, all you need to say is 'Soul of Maria, make up!'"  
  
Serena cringed at the others enthusiasm. "I hate you." She couldn't help but mumble under her breath. Releasing a defeated sigh she tried to mock Luna, but as the last word past her lips the feeling of being lost in a tsunami. But she wasn't afraid as the cool ripples encircled her body.  
  
Blinking back her shock Serena looked at the blank stares around her. To her shock Serena found herself in what felt like a cheerleaders costume. Around her throat two small bands of a choker crossed with her apparent symbol holding which together. A dark violet sailors collar with silver edging, sat upon her shoulders, dipping down showing slight cleavage while her pendent held the ends and a small black bow in the middle of her chest. Her skirt barley came to her mid thighs and was dark with the familiar band of silver lining the bottom edge. The rest of her bodysuit was a sheen-less black, leaving her shoulders bare save for the collar. In the middle of her forehead she could sense the familiar symbol. Finally she noticed her hair was pulled up into a pair of strange meatballs with braided pigtails hanging just about her mid back. "I feel like a fucking preppie." She couldn't help but clenched fists, becoming mildly aware of her gloves covering her hands. They hardly covered up past her wrists drawing up to a point half way up the back of her arms. As well she wore boots that were of the same style, just barley covering her knees. Both gloves and boots contained the same style of coloration as her skirt and collar.  
  
Lightly Luna laughed. "I suppose I cannot blame you. But in this form you possess more power than even Sailor Moon."  
  
"Stop me from leaping for joy." She rolled her eyes in irritation, crossing arms and yawning in boredom.  
  
Luna ignored the comment and returned her attention to the other four. "Your turn." Groans of annoyance echoed from the remaining girls. "Common. There is nothing different. Just call out your respected name in it's place."  
  
Nervously the others exchanged glances. Finally sighing Mina stepped forward. "Fine. I'll go next." Biting her tongue she released a deep sigh and gripped the pendent tightly then raised it over her head. "Soul of Aphrodite, Make up!" Within seconds she was dressed just like the other blond before her, the only differences being the silver heart upon her brow, choker being of two parallel bands with the heart in their middle, and her main color being pine green instead of violet.  
  
In turn the others as well changed. Hermes in a dark blue, Zeus in dark gray, and Ares in a deep crimson.  
  
"So now what?" Annoyed Maria shifted her weight, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Smirking Luna's eyes glittered in mischief. "Now we begin training." 


	10. History Lesson

Sorry that it has been so long. Have had most of this chapter done for a while, just ran out of thoughts and time half way through. Think that writers block and ambition have been playing tag with me.  
  
Oh and really only one note this time that I guess I should bring to your attention. The name of the Elite's leader. Maria. The Latin word for sea, pronounced Ma-ree-uh instead of the more common name Mu-ree-uh. Don't think there is anything else I am missing at the moment, and if I am, yell at me I guess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For what felt like months Luna and Pluto drilled the new recruits. They were quick to find that teaching them how to use their new abilities was one thing. Getting them to work as a team was an entirely more difficult subject. Twice Ares and Aphrodite had ganged up against Hermes, nearly killing her the second time. That was the last straw. Pluto had had enough. Furry escalated in her soft voice as she cast Dead Scream, sending the misfits flailing in five different directions. Luna only stood back and allowed the ancient soldier to vent her wrath and disperse punishment.  
  
When all had regained balance again Pluto merely tilted her head to one side, her staff leaning the opposite way. "Willing to work as a team finally? Or do I need to make my thoughts clearer?" Grumbling they each cast wary, painful glanced to one another. A mutual silence passed between each that they would lay off each other, none wanting to be struck with that again, though none would openly admit it. Idly Zeus massaged her hip where she had landed on it roughly, trying to keep the action discreet.  
  
In short time the five were working together effectively. Obeying orders from anyone higher than they without verbal fuss.  
  
After what felt like an eternity Luna finally spoke up, as the girls were resting post one of their most difficult training sessions. "It is time we leave."  
  
"Finally." Moaned Maria. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had had a fix. Shaking her head slightly she tried to ignore the urge, knowing there was no way she could get any drugs out here. Not unless she wanted to smoke rice. Frankly she and all the others were getting tired of Japanese food. ~Need a fucking burger before I go insane here.~  
  
For the umpteen-hundredth time they camped out in the literal middle of nowhere. After what felt like only forty minutes as opposed to forty winks, the team was quickly aroused and given a hearty breakfast, thought none were too willing to eat the same thing again.  
  
When all had eaten their fill Luna instructed them to morph before ushering them through a portal onto a sparse city street. For the most part it was clean, the air was crisp and clear.  
  
"We sure ain't in fucking Kansas anymore." Zeus muttered, letting her eyes wander over the area.  
  
Sharply Pluto silenced the girls. "Follow close," she hissed over one shoulder. Through the back streets she carefully guided the five towards her own apartment. Once inside they were allowed to sit.  
  
"Where'd Luna sneak off to?" Hermes questioned, taking a brief glance out of a large bay window. Evening was settling and the distant city was beginning to light up like a Christmas tree.  
  
"To get the others."  
  
"Others?" Ares raised an eyebrow while brushing her long bangs back and tucking them behind an ear.  
  
"Your twin stars, Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, along with the remaining Outers; Neptune, Uranus and Saturn."  
  
"You never did tell us the origins of our names, you know." Annoyed slightly Aphrodite folded her arms across her chest and gave the older warrior a near hateful look.  
  
Pluto simply nodded. "I know." With that she slipped into the kitchen to retrieve drinks for her guests.  
  
Not even ten minutes later the remaining warriors arrived. Pluto had expected Usagi to bounce into the room to greet the new Sailors, but to all's shock she remained sweetly composed, introducing herself in slightly broken English. Afterwards she took a seat and waited for an explanation with the others as a small black cat slid off her shoulder and into the future queens lap, Mamoru taking a lean against one of the back walls, marveling at the resemblance that the newcomers towards the his girlfriends team.  
  
"I am glad that all of you were able to make it. I am sorry that it is getting so late, so I will try to keep this brief." Currently the Elite were staring at Luna as if they had just walked into the Twilight Zone. "Recently Artemis and I have discovered a new threat approaching." Briefly she glanced to Usagi. "It is not that we do not believe in your abilities, but this is something that needs more than you can offer." Nodding to the Elite she instructed them to introduce themselves. Obidently they did so. "These five are the first Scouts to be formed." She half mumbled as soon as they were finished.  
  
"Then why haven't we met them before?" Ami asked. "Weren't they reborn with the rest of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes and no. They were lost before the last Princess was born, thought many claimed to have seen them on occasion. In their place the Planetary Scouts were formed."  
  
"Pluto never answered my question earlier." Aphrodite piped up with. "Is there a reason that the queen named us after Greek Gods, and Goddesses?"  
  
"In all honesties they were named after you. Your Sailor manes are Titles of court actually."  
  
"And why, if we are supposed to be so special, then why did we end up in that shit hole?"  
  
Luna sighed and let her eyes drift down. "To where you were reborn reflects what is in your heart at time of death. I suppose you were all in rotten moods when yours came, so hence." She glanced up, having trouble keeping eye contact with the Elite. "In all honesties I wasn't ever supposed to know about you. But I overheard Serenity talking to some of her council one evening. Perhaps it is a good thing."  
  
"But why did you have to bring us here? This place is more depressing than the one in which we just left." Aphrodite scowled and tried to rip her eyes away from the windows, but all her attempts failed.  
  
"I need you to protect the princess."  
  
"And what about us? Are we suddenly just chopped liver or something?" Makoto fumed.  
  
"No. But you are busy with finals soon and need to study. You may be the future queens protectors, but in order to keep up appearances you still have to complete high school. Besides, if you don't what sort of example would you be setting for Chibi Usa?"  
  
Everyone fell silent at the truth in the cat's words.  
  
"So basically," Maria mumbled, "we have to play nurse maid until they get their diplomas?"  
  
"In a way, I guess you could say that." The feline was quickly starting to feel sheepish, as if this were a really bad idea after all. "But it will not be like you have to play Secret Service. The Inner Scouts can handle themselves if anything should arise around here. You are to wait until we find our target." 


	11. Tainted

Think I might finally be winding this down. And I know that this chapter doesn't really seem relevant to the rest of the story and there are a few reasons to that that I can think of off of the top of my head. One, I am really bored this evening, two wanted to do something really visual with Lita, and I know I am prolly gonna be putting her thought a lotta shit, and I apologize to any Makoto/Lita fans (am one too is why I am using her. weird, I know) and in another chapter or so this one might make a little more sense, well, parts of it I guess. Either way, I am gonna shut up before I annoy any y'all further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks passed without incident while the Elite became increasingly agitated as cabin fever clutched at them all the tighter.  
  
Throwing a glass across the room Lita jumped to her feet. "That is it! I need OUT!" Not even allowing Setsuna to stop her she stormed out. Three stared at her blankly. Ray ignored the entire spectacle, remaining focused on her meditation and warmth of the hearth.  
  
Pulling a jacket tighter around her shoulders she jogged down three flights of stairs and onto the night streets. The taste and smell of fresh night air was more refreshing than she could have dreamed. Everything was so much quieter than she had expected, but wasn't bothered in the least. At a nearby corner store she bought a pack of cigarettes before wandering too far. They had been shown around the town once before, so obviously she hardly remembered anything. Not like Lita cared all that much. She just needed a chance to let her mind cool.  
  
Her eyes came back into consciousness as her feet lead her through an old graveyard. Stone monuments covered nearly every square inch of the grounds. With a heavy sigh she sought the darkness of a back corner, taking a seat between two graves and leaning against a slightly rusting fence. Digging into her jacket pocket she retrieved the half crushed pack, drawing a fresh stick. Too lazy to seek her lighter she instead used the remains of her last one to light the next. Holding the new cig in the corner of her mouth she examined the still slightly burning old remains, lightly trailing it along the back of her hand. Shortly tiring of the burn Lita ground out the butt on her tongue before spitting it out through the bars behind her.  
  
Releasing a heavy, smoke laden breath her eyes rolled back and she allowed herself a few minutes to relax.  
  
Feeling as though something or someone was watching her her left eye slowly cracked soon settling on a stately marble angle, its mouth open in silent herald, one hand across its chest the other reaching out to the dead so as to guide them effortlessly unto eternity. Void of emotion Lita stared at it.  
  
Disgusted she snorted at the carving. "You do know Hell's real, duncha? It ain't down there though." She nodded to the ground at the statues feet. "It's right here." Lita roughly jabbed herself in the chest, but didn't flinch either way. "Yeah. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout." The smirk faded from her cheeks. "Or do ya? Not like you have ever seen it. You got the good life." She slipped back into silence, inhaling deeply, exhaling just the same, allowing the thick smoke to encase her features. A small breeze rustled through a few trees, making the shadows dance on the angels wings, giving it the ghostly appearance of flight. In the back of her mind Lita kept expecting rain clouds to form so that the stately marble figure may weep for all the lost and forgotten souls that she eternally looked over.  
  
Shaking her head sharply to banish the thoughts Lita's eyes rooted onto her bent legs. "If you think I'm rotten then you don't know true violation." Her fists tightened between her knees as she forced herself to stop shaking. Numbly she chewed the tip of her tongue and butt of cigarette. Catching sight of her wrists Lita roughly tugged her sleeves to her palms, gripping the tattered cuffs with sharpened nails. A spider web of scars knotted themselves across her forearms. More to herself than the marble three feet from her boots she muttered "If I really am supposed to be a chosen warrior then why did I have to turn out like this? Hitler musta had a better childhood than me." Her eyes danced up again. "I'm not stupid, if that's what you're thinking. Stupid people don't remember all they've been through." Ugly hate filtered through her vision as she remembered the secret in her boot. Her hands finally steady she withdrew an aging dagger from its hiding place, fearlessly trailing its blade along her arm again, holding it just short of the pressure needed to break skin. "Prolly shoulda done this years ago. Why not? Not like anybody's gonna miss me." A thick crimson bead stained the cement between her feet. "Should just go ahead. Say 'Fuck all ya biznatches.' Might as well beat them to the punch ya know." Pausing her head snapped up her feet forcing her body to follow. Before she could even think the dagger had flown and chipped the angels flawless features. "Fucking Hell! Ya ain't getting me that easy! Yeah, you heard me! I'm goin when I wanna!" Disgusted with herself she viciously spit on the state, grinding out her half consumed cigarette in it's outstretched hand. "Fucking goodie goodie." Fuming Lita stormed out of the cemetery and back along the nearly vacant streets.  
  
As if wrongly cued a dark cloud began to fill the horizon. Michiru and Ami were the first to notice the heavy moisture in the air. It was unsettling to all within the apartment. Soon all had taken notice of it. Within minutes thick, dark rain had begun to blanket the town. In silent agreement the six quickly powered up and sought the source of the dark vibes. 


End file.
